The Long Road Ahead
by Amber Komasaki
Summary: This is just a story I wrote in my spare time. It includes one of my original characters and is actually quite interesting. The formate wasn't exactly what I wanted, but until I fix it, please excuse any mistakes. Please review if you have the time
1. Default Chapter

"Maybe we should split up."  
  
The words echoed hollowly in the large corridor. Riku and Amber were walking slowly, their footsteps pounding against the smooth marble. Amber's green eyes were filled with terror, but her voice didn't let on to any of it. Riku was silent by her side. He hadn't spoken since they had entered. His neck was rigid, but his gaze scarcely stayed on one place. The Keyblade hung limply in his grip, but Amber knew that if threatened, it would become  
a lethal weapon. Nothing stood in Riku's way when he needed to get  
somewhere.  
Finally, he answered her, speaking for the first time in hours.  
  
"No."  
  
Amber's shoulders slumped. He could be a little more social.  
  
"Why?" she asked, knowing it would probably annoy him.  
  
"Because," he replied coldly, not even sparing her a glance.  
  
Amber sighed, her stare coming to rest on the floor. He was mad at her, and  
that meant he probably wouldn't speak for another couple hours.  
  
"Riku?" she inquired, once again.  
  
After a few moments of silence, his distant voice spoke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," she responded, knowing he was irritated by her stupid questions.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind," she said, shrugging, "it's not important."  
  
Amber suddenly realized he had stopped walking and was staring at her.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shhh!" Riku put a finger to his lips. She stopped talking instantly.  
  
There was a sound like rushing water. Why would there be any in a  
building, and where would it be held?  
Amber saw her friend's eyes widen, as he mouthed the word, 'run.'  
Before she knew what was happening, Riku had grabbed her wrist and they were speeding down the passageway. She didn't question his judgment, but  
couldn't help wondering what the were running from. All her questions were answered shortly, for rising slowly behind them was  
a wall of water.  
  
"Omigod!" she gasped.  
  
She didn't have her powers and Riku certainly couldn't fly, so it looked  
bad.  
  
"Are we gonna die?" she called to him above the noise.  
  
"No!" he called back, "just.keep.running"  
  
He was panting, running short of breath. They couldn't go on like this for  
much longer. Even though they would probably die, it eased the pain in Amber's side to think of other things.like the way Riku's hair blew in the wind, or the way he could say so much without speaking a word, or the way  
his eyes seemed to be able to reach into your soul.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeek!" she let out a scream as rocks began to fall beside them,  
bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Shit!" Riku grit his teeth as a one of the smaller stones grazed his arm.  
  
There was a clink of metal, and Amber realized that the impact of the rock had caused Riku to drop the Keyblade. Dropping her hand, he turned back for  
it.  
"Keep running!" he instructed, urging her to save herself.  
  
"But, Riku-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
His voice was no longer optimistic about the situation, but filled with  
terror. He was afraid, and didn't want her to get hurt. She obeyed his wishes and continued to run, but in the end, it really didn't matter, for a few seconds later, they were both swept away in a turbulent sea of water  
and marine heartless.  
  
It took a few moments for everything to register in Amber's mind. She was being pulled along by the current. Desperate for breath, she made her way to the surface. Salty water sprayed her face steadily, stinging her eyes and nose. She coughed and choked on it, squinting through splashes of the  
rigorous waters.  
"Riku!" she managed to choke out, gasping for air, "Riku! Help!" Once again she was pulled under and resurfaced. There was no way she could stay like this for any amount of time. Her long, auburn hair tangled in the  
violent flow, getting in her mouth and gagging her. From what little she saw, all around her, groups of heartless were forming, preparing themselves to charge. If the all came in there would be nothing  
she could do. Her vision was fading in and out. She could hear voices calling her name. They were saying things that made no sense, but seemed to  
give her courage and strength.  
  
"A creation born of ignorance." "Where's  
Sora?"  
  
"Who is the nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones."  
  
"We must find him." "Behind the darkness. Door to the  
light."  
  
"This time.I'll fight."  
  
The voices were everywhere, now, calling loud and clear. Their might  
rumbled the whole structure, making Amber feel as though she was just a  
tiny pawn in some greater plan.  
Then, from somewhere in the distance, came a bright light. It nearly  
blinded her, seeming to come from every corner of the hall. Nothing was  
untouched by the aura. She threw back her head as if staring up into  
Heaven. Above her, a figure hung suspended in the air.  
  
"An angel." she breathed, overcome by the breathtaking sight.  
  
He had green eyes that seemed to swim in the seas all around her, with one large, black wing, protruding from his left shoulder. Though nothing else  
was visible, she felt her heart skip a beat. The figure raised an arm to the sky. Gripped in his hand was an abnormally  
large key.  
"I've got to tell Riku!" she exclaimed, "it's the other keybearer!"  
  
She coughed and swallowed a large mouthful of water. Choking and  
sputtering, she went under. Just beyond the surface, the heartless were slowly disappearing, one by one. Amber could see the forms as though they were being shown in a blurry picture. There were shapes and colors, but no  
sound to follow them. There was an empty silence in the frosty waters.  
"Help!" she mouthed, but only choked on more of the freezing liquid.  
  
Suddenly, as if being traced by an invisible hand, the heartless symbol appeared upon the surface of the water around her. It's Torrid light burned into the dark shapes that were the heartless. For a few moments, her eyes stared blankly up, into the sea of swirling colors. Then, her world went  
black.  
  
Amber's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a dark space in which the  
only source of light was a lantern. The small candle was slowly burning  
out, though. All around her, shadows danced along the walls, that were carefully decorated in a similar manner to those of the hall she had been  
down earlier. She could tell it was the same building, only a different  
area.  
  
"Riku.?" Her voice cut the silence like a knife through butter. It echoed for a few seconds, and then died away, leaving her alone in the dark space. Slowly,  
she sat, pressing her knees tightly against her chest. She sat there a moment before actually speaking again, trying to think of what to say. There was a deep urge within her to speak to Mesako, but it quickly came back to her. She had no powers and all of the other pieces of  
her soul were gone, taken by Maleficent. The floor was caked with dust, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. It seemed as though the corridor had not been passed through in a long time. Softly, Amber spoke into the stillness of the empty place. Her voice rang out in  
one note of a song.  
  
"Oh my hero."  
  
It took a minute for her to find the courage to confront the quiet and  
speak again, but gradually, she found the words.  
  
"So far away now, will I ever see your smile?.oh love goes away, like night  
into day.it's just a fading dream."  
  
She continued to sing, mentally begging her nameless rescuer to return, but the only reply after the song had ended, was the buzz of the unrelenting silence. Amber tilted back her head and stared up at the ceiling, as the  
candle flickered out. Looming darkness filled the halls once more.  
  
When Amber awoke, it was impossible for her to know the time, but she found herself to be alone. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but minutes  
were like hours in a place so large. The fear of eternal captivity was  
slowly creeping through her mind. Trying to push nagging pessimistic thoughts away, she got to her feet. The joints throughout her body were stiff and ached. long hair that had once flowed gracefully over Amber's shoulders, was matted and hung limply with  
two bangs enveloping her face.  
  
"Riku.?"  
  
She spoke delicately, for the first time in hours. The tone, though barely audible, echoed in the still hallway. She felt a tear slip down her cheek  
and shivered lightly.  
  
"I wanna go home." she whispered into the emptiness.  
  
"I thought I'd never find you!"  
  
Amber's eyes shot up to meet the gaze of, none other than, Riku. His silvery hair was tangled and looked a bit damp, but his passionate emerald eyes still reserved a comforting aura. His lean body was covered in gashes  
and bruises, and there were splatters of blood on his ripped clothing.  
  
"Riku!" Amber exclaimed hoarsely.  
  
The silver haired boy nodded and replied with a question, "How did you get  
here?"  
  
Amber blinked and said, "Where, exactly IS here?"  
  
"You're in the upper levels of the structure, but how did you-"  
  
Memories came flooding in, drowning out Riku's voice: The one-winged angel. The other Keyblade. The voices. The destruction of the attacking heartless.  
  
Amber found her voice and interrupted quickly, "There was an angel with a Keyblade and he destroyed the heartless and there were voices and the angel  
had one wing and he-"  
  
"Alright!" Riku said loudly, putting an end to her giddy chatter, "You say  
there was a Keyblade?"  
  
Amber nodded solemnly, "Yes. It was an angel with one, black wing sticking out of his shoulder. He was carrying a Keyblade and had very distinct eyes. They were bright green," as if struck by a sudden idea she cried out, "I  
think the light was coming from his eyes!"  
  
"Slow down!" Riku commanded, "What style of Keyblade did he have?"  
  
Amber pictured Riku's Keyblade, and recalled the one that the angel had  
been holding. There was a strange likeness between the two.  
  
"It was just like yours!"  
  
"The oblivion?!"  
  
She thought about it for a minute, then began to wonder.  
  
"Riku.?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
There was a long pause, and she finally asked her question, "How did you  
get here?" Her friend looked slightly bemused. She waited for the explanation, but it  
didn't come. Instead, the reply was one the startled her.  
  
"I don't know.I never questioned what happened to me, because I was so  
focused on finding you."  
  
Amber's eyes fell on his wounds, "How did you get those, then?"  
  
Riku shook his head, slowly, from side to side, "I don't know.I never  
fought any heartless."  
  
A strange look came into his eyes, and his gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"Nevermind," Amber said hastily, realizing that the conversation was making  
her friend uncomfortable.  
  
They stood in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Amber couldn't take the lonely beckon of the darkness. She reached out and threw her arms around Riku, completely unaware of the steady fall of tears. He responded by gently holding her, waiting for her to finish.  
However awkward the conversation had made him feel, it was nothing in  
comparison to the position he was in now. 


	2. The long road ahead: chapter 2

They had been walking for a long time, following passages and traveling up steep stairways. The feeling that seemed to hang in the air was the same as it had been upon their entry. The only difference was the slightly faster pace at which they were walking. Riku had decided not to carry the Keyblade out in the open, remembering that it's power drew out the heartless, and had decided that his sword was a more lightweight weapon. As they walked, Amber noticed that Riku was a little more tense than before. Growing inside her was the fear of being caught off-guard and unarmed. She didn't like having to rely solely on Riku, because it made her feel a bit like a burden. Amber knew, of course, that Riku didn't mind protecting her, but all the same, she would've felt a lot better Maleficent hadn't stolen her powers.  
  
"Shhh!" Riku hissed to her.  
  
They both ceased to move, and Amber got a feeling of déjà vu. They continued on into the next room, but were met by an army of flying heartless. Amber gasped and ducked behind Riku screaming, "What do we do?" Riku didn't seem to hear her for he casually pushed her aside. There was a blinding light and the Keyblade materialized slowly in his hand. The heartless all hissed in acknowledgement of the mighty weapon, but they began to circle. They did have their orders, after all. Riku stood, drew his sword, and waited for the heartless to make the first move. He was in such a position that it looked as though he would pounce at any given moment. His sword was clenched in one fist, and the Keyblade in the other.  
  
"Be careful!" Amber warned, though she knew not to expect it.  
  
Riku had always been a reckless fighter, but, never the less, she worried about him. He still retained injuries from whatever had happened before they met up. One of the heartless flew forward, deciding not to wait for the others. It hadn't even gone four feet, when a strike raid sliced it's wraithlike form in two neat pieces. A crystal heart stayed floating in the air, the source of the heartless' power, then slowly became more faint until it had completely vanished. Riku caught the weapon easily, letting it come back to his hand without a recoil. He gave the army of winged phantoms a smirk and charged into their lines. At the entrance, Amber stood horrified. Her careless friend's voice drifted across the room from the center of the melee.  
  
"Run! Find the upper room! Don't wait up for me, I can take them!"  
  
"But, Riku-"  
  
Before she could argue, a few of the heartless began to stare at her hungrily, their yellow eyes following her every move. She backed away a few feet, but they set out after her. Then, from the crowd, Riku called in a loud voice that seemed to shake the whole space.  
  
"Don't look at her! It's me you need to keep an eye on!"  
  
From nowhere, the Keyblade came flying. It severed the heads of the couple near Amber. She screamed when it nearly brushed her face.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Amber didn't question him this time, and ran around the fight to the other side of the room, where the entrance to the next chamber was. She fumbled clumsily with the doorknob, finally getting it open after a number of tries, and stumbled into the room beyond. It was a slim corridor lit only by torches. The walls were decorated, every square inch, by peculiar images that made her feel like, somehow, she had been there before. Her heartbeat sped up, and she felt the looming aura of darkness. It was constricting her, digging into her lungs. She gasped for breath, and began to run. Her footsteps echoed throughout the enclosed space, and her joints were sore, but she had lost all reason. There was no one to protect her, for she had left Riku. Had he done this on purpose? Was this his real plan? To have her face Maleficent alone and unarmed? And what of her hero? There was nothing but the sound of her pounding heart and footsteps, now. Even the cries of the heartless had ended, and yet, Riku was not calling for her. Could he be injured? Should she go back for him?  
  
"No, child, you must not stop."  
  
"No turning back, no running away."  
  
"Why should you help him? He abandoned you."  
  
Doubt filled her mind, and the voices persisted.  
  
"Maleficent!"  
  
Amber screamed the words at the top of her lungs, knowing deep inside her that this was another trick. If this was a trick, though, then Riku might really be in trouble! Amber's thoughts continued into chaos, and yet, she kept running. Her legs were moving on their own, and she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. There was some unseen force in the next room, and it was begging her to come forward. Who was she to resist? As the last heartless shuddered and faded away, Riku fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The air in the room felt as though it had gotten thinner. There was a buzzing in the back of his head, and he felt a little dizzy. Blinking a few times, the silver haired boy got to his feet, once again.  
  
"Amber." his voice was lost in a misty world.  
  
Water. All he could see for miles. Riku felt a cool ocean breeze and heard the distant sound of seagulls. The ground he was standing on was damp and spongy sand.  
  
"Destiny Island!" he cried, his eyes widened, tough, as no sound came out.  
  
Riku never expected what came next. Out of the haze came a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes that shone like the sky. A luminous aura seemed to surround him. Riku squinted in the light of the boy's eyes. They stared into his soul.  
  
Amber's feet stopped when she reached the door to the next chamber. From behind, the sound of another door closing came from far away. She was locked in, but found herself not caring. Riku would've been brave and so would she. Quietly, she stepped up and brought her slender hand to the handle. When she pulled, it did no good. Above the handle, a doorknocker hung, caked with dust and grime. The knocker itself, was inside the mouth of a lion. As Amber reached up to grab it, the lions eyes glowed and it spoke. Though it's mouth didn't move, it seemed to speak directly to her heart.  
  
"Speak, thou who dareth enter my chamber."  
  
Amber's green eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back a few feet.  
  
"Did you just talk to me?!" she exclaimed.  
  
The voice, again, spoke.  
  
"Directly to thine heart, fair maiden."  
  
"My name is Amber," she replied, trying to be polite, "and what is yours?"  
  
"I do not have a name, though your jesting will not keep me from  
discovering yours."  
  
Amber was taken aback by the remark. Her real name? Amberite-Revelation Leone Komasaki, but that wouldn't make any difference.  
  
"Thou art worthy to pass, princess Maseko. We shall meet again."  
  
From beneath her came a sound like some switch had been flicked, then came a rumbling. The whole room shook for a moment, and finally, the door swung open. Even standing outside, Amber felt the heat before she could sense the aura of magic that seemed to drift from inside the room. Slowly, she stepped through.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The word echoed hollowly and undisturbed. Riku's gaze was being held by that of his long-time friend and rival, Sora. The brunette was only a few inches shorter than himself, with eyes that seemed to come straight out of the ocean all around them. "I never thought I would see you again!" Riku exclaimed, looking him over, "you seem to have gotten a different outfit since last time, too!" He joked in a friendly manner, but his friend didn't reply. Sora continued to stare inescapably. The cold look made Riku feel a bit unsure of what to say. He examined his friend thoroughly, noting the extraordinary change. Sora was wearing a navy blue pair of jeans and shirt, but the fabric that made a sort of cover for the jeans was black, along with the jacket and shoes. He reminded Riku of the way he, himself, had dressed during his brief time as a heartless general. Sora held no Keyblade in his hand, but a chilling look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Riku's voice seemed not to penetrate the chocolate haired boy, for he took a step forward, never taking his stare from Riku's. The silence was screaming so loud that the world was shaking with it's sorrow.  
  
Amber stepped delicately into the room, wrinkling her nose at the stench of death and decay. She felt her body freeze as her eyes fell upon pile after pile of bodies. They were mostly bones, but a few still had hunks of flesh hanging off. Blood stained every corner of the room, and a small puddle had begun to pool at her feet.  
  
"Child f the Light."  
  
Amber's eyes widened. She began to take step after step towards the center of the room. Her legs seemed to be moving on their own, as they had when she was running through the hall. Before her was a large stone slab. It had a flat top, and a strange form of writing decorated the sides. On each side of the entity was a large statue holding a torch in one hand, and a sword in the other. Both statues were identical, and the two items were crossed over their chest's. They were female, with long hair that flowed to their waists and etched holes where eyes should've been. The empty sockets seemed to stare into Amber's mind and she felt her throat tighten as the voice spoke again.  
  
"Step into the darkness."  
  
The room was sweltering hot, and steam could be seen coming from the mangled bodies and scattered parts. Amber's eyes watered, not from heat, but sorrow. She could feel the souls of those people still flickering, she could hear the hearts of those people still beating.  
  
"Oh, God!" she cried, turning her face away.  
  
The constant pulse continued, like the repeating steps to a waltz, and the stone table in the center of the room was getting closer. The gazes of both statues were unblinking and gave Amber mixed feelings of excitement and dread. It was as if she had been waiting for this moment all eternity. Her feet did not grow weary, but continued on. She was only moments away from her the destiny that was unraveling so fast she could barely keep up. Fate was always two steps ahead and still gaining ground.  
  
A reflection of the old Sora mingled with the new one in Riku's emerald eyes. His friend was approaching him slowly, a look of the deepest loathing upon his, once gentle, face.  
  
"Sora! It's me!" Riku pleaded, but the brunette paid him no mind and continued to walk  
  
closer and closer. Seconds later, he pulled a sword from the air around where a hilt would've been attached, just as Riku would pull a Keyblade. Sora brandished it with a grin, reminding Riku of the Cheshire cat, from wonderland, who always spoke in riddles.  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
The pleads were futile, for Riku's voice was no longer heard by Sora. The chocolate haired boy began to murmur under his breath, and Riku could only catch bits and phrases before Sora's voice gained strength. A dark look swam through his eyes, and Riku backed away, that is, Riku backed away as far as he could until he was ankle-deep in the water.  
  
"You did this.you traitor.I'll kill you.murderer"  
  
Sora's voice was audible to the point where Riku still had to strain to hear him, and when he did, he had to fight back tears. The ranting stopped only when Sora lunged and thrust the sword through Riku's left shoulder.  
  
Amber reached the table, and felt a voice deep within her cry out.  
  
"Maseko." she whispered, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it, now.  
  
The winged goddess of the mystic realm broke through to her mind, trying to stop the black magic that was running through Amber's veins more freely with every step she took. All her efforts were meaningless, for Amber reached out a slender hand, which was suspended inches from the cold stone. The voice spoke once more.  
  
"It was only a matter of time before you fell into my hands. You are truly  
foolish, oh Child of the Light."  
  
Amber felt the rough surface caress her fingertips, and all hell broke loose. An icy wind was blowing from somewhere, and souls were rising from under her feet ripping apart her heart.  
  
"No!" she cried, but it was in vain, for no one could hear her.  
  
Strands of life were being pulled out of her whole being. Her eyes were shut tight, and her mouth was opened as if to scream but no sound was issuing from it. Amber was dying, but through her mind, Maseko reached out her power and her host found the strength to speak one word.  
  
"Riku."  
  
Barely a whisper escaped her lips before she collapsed into a heap on the ground. The pulse of those dead was holding her heart in the grasp of eternal rest, leading her spirit away.  
  
Sora had Riku pinned to the ground, the sword still in his shoulder. The sand around the two boys was stained crimson in places the tide could not reach, and the sky was darkening.  
  
"Traitor!" Sora was crying, the word fell from his lips again and again.  
  
Riku's vision was fading from loss of blood and becoming blurry from the tears that filled his eyes. His sobs were stifled by Sora's hand as it covered his mouth. He felt the fingers of his friend's other hand apply pressure to either side of his nose, blocking his air supply. His friend pushed into the water enough to submerge Riku's head. Riku's voice was a muffled cry, and his mind was full of unclear thoughts much like the static on an old television. He felt a dull ache in the back of his head, and tried to move. Sora was too strong, and seemed not to feel Riku's hands clawing at him. The silver haired boy's eyes closed lightly and he felt as though he were watching a long dream. The salty water stung. His body felt as though it was rising, when suddenly a voice broke through the deafening silence of approaching death.  
  
"Riku."  
  
"Amber!" a voice inside his head screamed.  
  
He had to get to her, had to save her before it was too late.or was he already too late for both of them.? Sora's grip was tightening around the silver haired boy's throat. Riku knew that this was not Sora and if he had ever been, he was no longer. This time only one voice spoke through Riku's mind. It was his own.  
  
"This time.I'll fight."  
  
Riku's eyes snapped open and a light showered him and Sora. The island slowly disintegrated and the boys were back in the castle. Sora was sprawled on the ground, motionless, a few feet from Riku, who tried to lift his head, but was overcome by dizziness.  
  
"I have to save.have to get to.Amber." he felt the feeling leave his limp body.  
  
His eyes closed once again, and he fell into unconsciousness. The bright, golden light still shone from beneath his eyelashes.  
  
Amber was being led to a pair of golden gates by her sister, CJ. The two of them were talking and laughing as they used to. CJ's blue eyes were bright and happy, as they had once been, and her short blonde hair hung gracefully with two tendrils framing her face. Amber and her walked side-by-side and recalled misadventures that the two ill-behaved girls had gotten into.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Amber continued to exclaim between every other  
  
sentence, the calmness gone from her, usually, controlled voice. All she had tried to do, since before she could remember, was be like CJ and try to replace all that Heero had lost in her death. As the gates became closer, she suddenly felt something tug at her arm. Turning quickly, her eyes came to rest on a cloaked figure.  
  
"Resistance is futile, Maseko."  
  
The voice, from before, whispered into her heart. Amber brought her hands up to her head, as a piercing scream echoed through her mind.  
  
"No! Stay away from me!"  
  
She forced a hand in the direction of the figure, and a beam illuminated the place for what it truly was. The dank smell of rotting flesh, once again, filled her nostrils. It was the room in which she had seen the stone table. The statues were no longer stationary, as they approached her. Both were brandishing the large swords, and the torches lay on the ground, still burning yet forgotten. A few more moments and they would've been upon her. She would've been dead, and the gates would've been real. With her other hand till clutched to her forehead, Amber stumbled back a few feet, and to her horror, the two statues followed. A dim, red light shone from within their hollow eye sockets.  
  
"Give back CJ! Give back my sister!"  
  
Amber screamed, blinded by tears. Her whole body was shaking repetitively, as she heard the footsteps of the two beasts looming closer with every second. Her heart was beating so loud, that Amber could feel the whole room moving with it. She was moments from death. She would never see Riku again.  
  
"No! God, help me!"  
  
Her hand that was out towards her assailants had become so tense it was shaking violently. The glow of power had faded and she was rendered defenseless. Then, from the shadows, came a golden light. Its aura poured into the room.  
  
"Child of the light.Amber."  
  
The golden beams seemed to speak. Her savior. He turned to face her as Maleficent stepped into a dark portal and hundreds of heartless appeared. His eyes were like polished emeralds, gleaming in the light and reflecting existence. The black wing was still at his back, yet he was able to hang suspended in the air.  
  
"This time.I'll fight."  
  
A thought struck Amber, but she tried to push it away.  
  
"I've heard those words before."  
  
A fleeting memory ran past her: Riku lying on a cold, marble floor. Blood seeping through his clothing and forming a small puddle around his masculine form. His eyes dripped grief in the form of liquid, which glistened from his pale cheeks. A number of air heartless surrounded him, chuckling gleefully. Riku spoke in a pained voice, and a trickle of blood ran down from a cut in his lower lip.  
  
"This time.I'll fight!"  
  
His eyes swelled with a maddened look and he got up with a surge of fury. More blood splattered the ground, but he ignored it and cried into the night.  
  
"This is no longer your world, heartless scum! I will reclaim it in the name of the light!"  
  
A shimmer in the air on his left side became a dazzling illumination. He brought his right hand to his hip and gripped something invisible. A second later, he pulled forth an alluring weapon that was shaped like a large key.  
  
Amber lifted her gaze to the eyes of her savior, shifted her gaze to the eyes of Riku. She could hear the calls of the heartless below, echoing around the large room. A power grew within her, and she lowered her gaze to the crowd of black creature.  
  
"This time.I'll fight," she said, the words barely escaping her lips.  
  
Brushing a wisp of auburn hair from her face, she raised a hand and pressed her index finger and middle finger to her savior's forehead.  
  
"Release!" her voice sounded, cold and cruel, this time, "Be free."  
  
The tone was not Amber's, but Maseko's. A glow was revealed from beneath her fingers and began to burn her pale skin. Though in pain, she continued the incantation.  
  
"Through the power of the mystic realm, I command you to reveal your true form!"  
  
There was a flash, and the heartless were driven back, melted away by the light. The figure, her savior, dropped her to the ground, where she lay sprawled on her back. Rolling to her side, the redhead watched the boy lift his hands to his head. A maddened look entered his emerald eye and the black wing faded away. His long silver hair became short and cut off at his shoulders. He fell into a crumpled heap a few feet from Amber, laying lifelessly.  
  
"Unh.Riku?."  
  
Amber's voice was soft and listless. Maseko's possession of her body had weakened her greatly, and she could barely lift her head. A dripping sound was echoing from far away down the corridor from which she had come, but it was vague and difficult to follow. Deep in her memory, Amber could hear voices calling her name, as she had called Riku when she needed him. The marble floor was cold, and splattered with blood, which was slowly evaporating as the chamber grew hot. Amber was filled with dread as the dripping got louder until it became a ticking. As things worked out in her mind, she felt a knot form in her stomach and got to her feet. She swayed for a moment, but quickly made her way to her unconscious friend. "Riku." she shook him gently, "Wake up." The ticking got louder and Amber's eyes got wider. The room was going to detonate. There was a rumbling, as there had been when the door opened, but this one was different. The stone walls began to chip, and large pieces of the ceiling began to fall, one narrowly missing her.  
  
"Riku! Please!" Amber begged, "The room! It's going to collapse!"  
  
When the silver haired boy gave no sign of hearing her, she lifted one of his arms and placed it around her neck, putting one of hers around his waist. She lifted him, with difficulty, and slowly began to move towards the door.  
  
"This time, I'll fight."  
  
Once again, the words filled every rival of her being, giving her strength. She was only about ten feet from the door, when flames licked at her heels. A number of smaller heartless, the kind found normally in Wonderland, were circling her. They were red, indicating the element of fire, and seemed to enjoy egging her on for a fight.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
Amber kicked at them, but they were quicker than her foot and escaped the blow easily. The laughter was running through her mind, driving to the point where it was all she could here. Then, her eyes flickered. She felt the ancient presence of a power, long forgotten, penetrate her thoughts and numb her mind to the growing force.  
  
"No, Maseko." she whispered, "You're just as ruthless as they are, and I won't sink to that level."  
  
Amber, once again, continued to walk. This time, she was also preoccupied with dodging the heartless' attacks. She reached the door, and found herself to be looking over a bridge, instead of a corridor.  
  
"Damn you, Maleficent!" she exclaimed, but hastened her pace to cross the swaying bridge.  
  
"Don't look down."  
  
"Shut up, Maseko!" she hissed, then, "Shit!"  
  
As she had sighed, she lowered her gaze nonchalantly then screamed softly. Covering her eyes, she fell to her knees and the bridge swayed more violently. It was much higher up than she had thought. The heartless were getting closer, and she was in almost the middle of the bridge, unable to will herself to move. Riku's limp body was dangerously close to the edge. Her assaulters moved in for the kill. Amber's mind was racing as fast as her heart.  
  
"The Keyblade comes to those who are willing and pure of heart."  
  
"Since when?!" Amber demanded, but realized that if nothing else, then she should try to summon the mighty weapon, herself.  
  
Placing her right hand straight in front of her, palm down, she lifted her eyes to the sky. Fire reigned down, scattering sparks in the clouds, and illuminating the world around her.  
  
"Help me, CJ." she whispered, and dig up the power within her soul.  
  
Visions flooded her thoughts, and somewhere in the back of her mind, a seal was broken. She saw everything. She saw what the heartless had done, and what would happen to the world Riku was fighting so hard to protect. Her eyes filled with anger, and she let her hands move as though guided by an invisible force. Her fingers grasped solid metal at her side, and she drew forth the mighty weapon. Riku was sprawled on the ground at her feet, and seeing him told her she had to be strong. He had protected her when no one else could. He had protected her when no one else would.  
  
The visions inside her mind's eye slowly became clear. She could see things, terrible things, but wonderful and thrilling at the same time: A radiant pair of green eyes; A key hanging from a girl's neck, and blowing in the wind; A large sword, plunged deep into the ground; A silver-haired boy crying alone, his tears gleaming in the moonlight; Riku lying on the ground, blood splattered all across the marble floor around him; A girl beautiful girl bound, completely immobile, to a pole, fire burning all around her, tears streaming down her face-  
  
"No More!" Amber screamed and clutched her head in pain, the Keyblade falling with a  
  
clatter to the marble ground of the bridge, a few feet away from her. The voices called her, louder and clearer than before. Their meaning was still unsure, but they sounded familiar.  
  
"You are the source of all heartless."  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."  
  
"This is the world in it's true form."  
  
"Is this the answer you've been searching for?"  
  
"Sora.why?"  
  
The heartless emerge from their ranks towards the Keyblade, realizing that Amber was subdued for the time being. Their yellow eyes watched her, and they came forward.  
  
"Stay back!" she gasped, but they were beyond fear of her or listening to her.  
  
The little creatures made for the weapon, while the bigger ones headed for Amber, herself. Her matted hair blew in the breeze, and her eyes filled with fear. Riku was still by her side, motionless.  
  
"No! I won't let it end this way!" Amber called unto the sky, "I will never let them win!"  
  
She dove, with the little strength she had, to the Keyblade. The shadow heartless saw her attempt and raced for it, all cautiousness gone. Amber reached it first, gripping the handle tightly. She stumbled back a few steps, the echoes that still rung in her ears grew louder until they were screaming into her head. Dazed, Amber tried to clear her mind, but there was nothing she could do to stop the intrusion on her thoughts. The dark shapes of the heartless loomed closer, and every intake of breath was a fight for life.  
  
"CJ.what would you do.if you were me.?"  
  
A fleeting memory of her sister came and went. Amber knew that CJ would fight with a passion for the sheer fun of it. She, herself, was not CJ and could not imagine finding joy in death. How was she to stop the darkness when it continued to call her, and pull her, and beg to come away from the light?  
  
"Amber."  
  
One final voice echoed through her head, drowning out everything else in the world. Amber closed her eyes tightly and fell to her knees, the Keyblade still seized in her hand. Tears slipped down her cheeks and each seemed to land with suck a thunderous sound that the whole room shook. She could feel herself weakening, but wasn't sure why. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber thought she saw Riku stir, but perhaps it was all wishful thinking. Her vision was so blurred that soon, she could barely make out the silhouettes of the coming heartless. It wasn't long before the room dissolved and her mind faded into darkness. The voices melted into one that burst into her thoughts.  
  
"We'll go together." 


	3. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
Confused by now? Sorry bout that. Okay, and to answer any questions, Sora is not dead, he's  
  
just...uh...unconscious if the storyline is correct...yeah...and there were supposed to be more signs  
  
between the character changes or between Amber and Riku's thoughts. I know it's a bit tossed in  
  
together, but I'll try to fix that. Thanks again for reading,  
  
Amber Komasaki 


	4. Another author's note

More confusion to fix...  
  
Some things to clear up the stuff about the 'one'winged angel' would be that since I'm  
  
into the idea that Riku is Sephiroth's son (why not, I mean, look at the similarities.), and  
  
that or Riku is a younger Sephiroth. (I sound stupid, huh.)  
  
The similarities stand for themselves, but if you put two pictures together, Riku and  
  
Sephiroth look either like father and son, or older and younger versions of the same  
  
person. Sorry if you're still confused. Review and tell me what needs fixing so I can  
  
make it less confusing.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Amber Komasaki 


End file.
